Not My Fiancé
by troutie87
Summary: Hermione, as everyone knows, is a good girl. She always does what's right. That is until she wakes up next to her friend's fiancé. What's a good girl to do when her happiness depends on it? Based off of Emily Giffin's Something Borrowed NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Draco Malfoy or Hermione. Everything belongs to JKR

A/N Sorry if there are mistakes. I didn't actually reread this before I published it.

Hermione looked around the room carefully. Where was she and why was her head pounding like that? Someone next to her moved, and she glanced over to see a tuft of blond hair sticking out from underneath the sheets. Suddenly, last night's events came back to her. She had slept with Draco Malfoy, her best friend's fiancé! "Shit!" she said a little too loudly. Draco turned over in his sleep. Luckily, he didn't wake up, but he did throw an arm around her and pull her naked body close.

Hermione took a few deep breaths before carefully extracting herself from Draco's grasp. After her escape, she began searching for her clothes strewn all over the floor. Quickly dressing, she grabbed her wand from the nightstand and apparated away.

Safely in her room, Hermione could breath easily. Hopefully, Draco had been too drunk to remember. He must have been drinking _a lot_ to sleep with her to begin with, right?

"Someone got lucky last night," a voice said, making her jump.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, staring at her best friend/ Draco's fiancée, Ginny Weasley, who was leaning against Hermione's doorframe.

"Imagine my surprise early this morning to check your room and find you gone, bed till made." She raised her eyebrows, and Hermione blushed. This was not something that happened often. "So who was the lucky guy? Anyone I know? Was it that Paul guy from the Ministry?"

_Shit,_ Hermione thought. "Umm, it was just some bloke from the pub last night. Can't even remember his name," she lied.

"Merlin, Hermione. No need to be so embarrassed. We've all done it. Well, on second thought, maybe you haven't. Anyway, you need to hurry up and get dressed. Sunday brunch this morning at the Burrow. You didn't forget, did you?" she asks quickly changing the subject.

"Of course not. I'm a little hung over from last night, but that's all. I'll be ready in half an hour," she assured Ginny, who simply nodded and shut the door.

Once gone, Hermione collapsed on her bed groaning. She'd just lied to her best friend! And she'd have to see Draco in less than an hour! "Ok. I can do this," she told herself, before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom to take a very quick shower.

When Hermione arrived at the Burrow, she felt sick at the thought of seeing Draco but chose to blame it on Apparation. Everyone was already seated at the table awaiting her and Ginny's arrival. Everyone was there. All the Weasley kids, their significant others, their children, Harry, and of course, Draco.

"So sorry we're late," Ginny announced, kissing Draco on the cheek before sliding in next to him. "Hermione had a bit of a late start this morning or should I say late night last night," she explained giggling. No one except the children missed her meaning.

Hermione blushed red and avoided everyone's eye. She slipped into her seat between Harry and Ron, which was conveniently (not for her, of course) directly across from Draco. When Hermione dared to glance up at him, she noticed his gaze was fixed on her. She quickly looked down again. Brunch itself was easy. Hermione kept her eyes on her plate and moved her food around.

After everything had been cleared, everyone adjourned to the living room. "Are you ok?" Ron whispered as Ginny prattled on about the wedding. "You barely touched your food."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach this morning. Nothing major. I'll be ok," she assured him. He nodded before returning his attention to the conversation. Hermione looked around the room and was surprised to see Draco staring at her with a concerned look on his face. Thankfully, no one else seemed to notice.

Disconcerted, Hermione waited for a lull in the conversation before announcing her departure.

"But, Hermione, you promised we'd go shopping today after brunch," Ginny pouted.

"Ginny darling, if Hermione's not feeling well, perhaps it's best to postpone you're shopping trip," Draco interjected. Ginny pouted a little longer before moving on. Draco continued, after Ginny's compliance. "If Hermione's leaving now, I think it's best I'm off as well. There were a few things my father needed me to look over at work today."

When she heard this, Hermione tried to calm her nerves. _He has to go to work. His leaving has nothing to do with me_, she assured herself.

The boys complained about his missing an opportunity to play some Quidditch, but Draco just smiled ruefully. "It's work. What are you going to do?"

Everyone understood and after being laden down with leftovers from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Draco headed out back to apparate away.

Hermione walked quickly in front of Draco and turned on the spot just as she heard him call her name. Back at her flat, she almost collapsed in relief, happy to be away from him, when she heard a knock on her door and Draco's voice on the other side calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slowly opened the door.

"We need to talk," Draco announced, pushing past her into the flat.

"Come on in," Hermione murmured sarcastically, shutting the door and following Draco. "I thought you had to go to work."

"I lied," is all he said in reply.

Hermione took a deep breath. _Ok. You can do this, Hermione. Remain calm. Don't let him see that you're nervous. _"So what is it you wanted to talk about," she asked as calmly as she could manage.

Draco stared at her, eyes blazing. "You know what we need to talk about."

_Maybe I can play dumb…_ "Sorry, Draco. No idea."

He groaned in frustration. "Ignorance isn't a good look on you, Hermione," Draco informed her. "We need to talk about last night. You know, you, me, naked, in my bed, shagging. Ring any bells?" Hermione blushed as she flashbacked to an image of the two of them entwined and remembered the pleasure. "Ah, so you do remember," he said, smirking at her blush.

"What about it?" Hermione asked briskly, trying to regain her composure. "We were both drunk. It was a mistake. You don't have to worry about my telling Ginny. Your secret's safe with me. There. Problem solved. Satisfied?"

"Like hell I am!" he proclaimed rather loudly. "Hermione, I'm not worried about you telling Ginny. Honestly, I don't give a damn who you tell. I want to talk about us."

Hermione gaped at him in shock. That was definitely not what she expected him to say. "Us? There is no us, mister. You're engaged to my best friend! What happened last night was a mixture of alcohol and loneliness. Nothing more than a drunken mistake."

"That's not possible."

"Of course it's possible," Hermione butted in. "It's what happened."

"That's not possible because I wasn't drunk last night," Draco admitted.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "You're telling me that you were completely sober last night?"

"Not completely. But I knew what I was doing and who I was doing it with."

"I need to sit down." Hermione walked around Draco and sat down on the couch, forcing him to either stand while she sat or sit down next to her. He chose the latter. "So what does that mean?" she finally asked.

"It means that I like you, Hermione. I've always liked you," Draco told her, taking her hand in his and looking her in the eye as he said this.

"But you're with Ginny," she chocked out weakly.

He nodded solemnly. "Only because I didn't think you wanted to be with me." Hermione looked at him surprised. "After the war, when we were both in Healer training, I really liked you. We were friends, but then, you were with Krum, and I wanted more. But even after you and Krum broke up, you suggested I ask out Ginny. I took that as the answer to my unasked question of whether you liked me, too."

"But I thought, I thought _you_ didn't like me."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. "I didn't think you'd ever look at me twice. I only suggested Ginny because I couldn't have you myself."

"But you could have." Draco pulled her into a hug. "You still can."

Hermione pulled away. "No, I can't. You're engaged, Draco. You guys have been together for three years. I'm not going to be responsible for breaking you up."

"Hermione, I want to be with you. Not Ginny. As far as I'm concerned she's second best when it comes to the two of you."

"Draco, stop. You can't say things like that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"But this is wrong! I helped you cheat on my best friend. What kind of person does that?"

"One who knows that Ginny and I don't belong together. You and I do," he whispered desperately.

"No, we don't!" Hermione told him, refusing to meet his eye.

Draco turned her face to his. "Hermione, I love you," he informed her before bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft, and Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling this way, except for maybe last night. As Draco kissed her, she remembered their lovemaking. It had been as tender as the kiss they were currently sharing, not rushed and lustful like most drunken one night stands. She had felt the, dare she say it, love behind every touch, every caress. Just like this kiss.

Draco's tongue asked for entrance, and she allowed it to begin a thorough exploration of her mouth that caused her to moan. Draco pulled her closer until she was practically straddling him, and Hermione felt his arousal against her as her own grew. Suddenly her senses returned, and she pulled away.

"Draco, I think you need to leave," she announced, quickly getting off him and heading toward the door. He reluctantly followed. "Go home. Go to work. Go anywhere that's not here."

"Hermione, please." His eyes silently pleaded with her.

"Just go," she begged, holding the door wide.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go now, but this isn't over," he warned.

Hermione simply nodded before shutting the door on the man she was quite possibly in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione decided to take a bubble bath after Draco's departure. It would be relaxing after their confrontation and give her time to think about what he'd said.

She was more confused than she'd ever been. He wanted to break up with Ginny for her? It just didn't make any sense. He'd proposed to Ginny. He obviously loved her at least a little. But Ginny was second best in comparison to herself? Hermione thought about that for a moment. Yes, she knew she surpassed most in intellect but in looks? Hermione looked down at her body. She was short and fat compared to tall and slender Ginny. She studied her face in the mirror mounted on the wall. Her brown hair was frizzy and her face plain compared to Ginny's sleek red hair and more exotic looks. There was no way Draco preferred her to that. But yet, the look in his eyes both today and last night spoke differently.

Perhaps…

No. Hermione wouldn't allow herself to think about that. He was going to marry Ginny and that was that.

Hermione heard the sound of a door slamming and quickly got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom to see Ginny in tears on the couch. Hermione rushed over to her.

"Ginny, are you ok? What's going?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny gasped, hugging her friend tightly. "Everything's so wrong!" she cried.

"Ginny, what happened? Is it," Hermione gulped, "you and Draco? Did something happen between you two?" Ginny shook her head, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what is it? Is it your family? Is everyone ok?"

"No, everyone's fine," Ginny replied. Her tears began to slow.

"Then what? You can tell me."

She nodded. "I know I can, Hermione. You're my best friend. You know that right? I'd trust you with anything."  
" I feel the same way," Hermione said, feeling her stomach clench at the thought of her betrayal.

"I have something to tell you, and you can't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_! Got it?" She searched my face desperately.

"Of course I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Hermione felt her heart drop in her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. After a moment she asked, "Does Draco know?"

Ginny shook her head wildly. "That's the problem."

"Ginny, Draco loves you. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to hear the news," Hermione lied as any thought of the two of them together died little by little. Even though she'd told him no earlier, Hermione had still entertained hope of the two of them together. That was gone now.

"Hermione, promise you won't think ill of me?" She nodded, watching Ginny curiously. "He's not the father."

Her revelation met silence as Hermione's heart began to soar. "But – but," was all she could manage.

"I know!" Ginny moaned as her sobs intensified again. "I'm horrible!"

"But how can you be sure?" Hermione found herself asking, her logical side taking over as her romantic side celebrated.

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes. "Draco and I have never actually slept together," she admitted.

"But why not?" Hermione asked more shocked by this than Ginny's other disclosure.

She shrugged. "He said he wanted to wait. I never pushed him for further explanation." This news took Hermione by surprise. "Weird, huh?" she continued, "It's usually the girl who wants to wait."

"So who's the father?" Hermione finally ask after another moment of silence.

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "Harry."

Hermione gasped. "You've been shagging Harry?" She nodded sadly. "For how long?"

"Almost six months," Ginny confessed

"Six months?" Hermione breathed. "How? Why?"

"There was this party a while back that Draco couldn't make it to. I was there alone and so was Harry. We were both drunk, and on thing led to another. I swore it would never happen again, but I couldn't stay away."

"So what are you going to tell Draco?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to keep the baby. I need to decide that first before I say anything."

Hermione was shocked at what she was hearing. "Ginny, are you saying you might not tell Harry you are pregnant with his child or Draco that you cheated?"

Ginny nodded. "I love Draco. I really do, and if I get rid of the baby, I'll end things with Harry for good. And if I do that, there's no need for Draco to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Ginny, words cannot express how wrong that is!"

"So? This is my decision. You promised you wouldn't say anything, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "I know, and I won't. But if you do that, you're making a big mistake."

"Then it's my mistake to make. We can't all be as perfect as you, Hermione," Ginny replied stoutly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lay in bed thinking about everything she'd learned today. She knew she could tell Draco everything, and he'd leave Ginny for her with no remorse on his part since Ginny had cheated (come on, she was pregnant with the other man's baby), but she had promised Ginny she wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, it wasn't her place to say anything. Still, it was tempting.

At the same time, however, she wanted to believe Draco's words that Ginny was second best. If Draco broke up with Ginny just because she'd cheated, Hermione would only be the replacement. That was the last thing Hermione wanted.

And Harry. How could he have done that to Draco, who Hermione knew he considered one of his closest friends? He was supposed to be a groomsman in the wedding! Of course, Hermione has slept with Draco, and she was supposed to be the maid of honor.

Ahh! Why did life have to get so complicated?

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling as uneasy as she had the night before. As she got ready for work, she made a decision. She needed to get away for a while. The weight of Ginny's secret, her own secret, and Draco's feelings for her were too much. She couldn't be around Ginny without wanting to confess, and she couldn't be around Draco without wanting him. The only thing left for her to do was to take a leave of absence from work for a few days, maybe even a few weeks and to leave the country. The time away would be good for not only herself but also for Draco and Ginny both separately and as a couple.

After her morning coffee, Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's and got to work seeing patients. She saw Draco a few times, but luckily, both were too busy to even talk to the other.

During her lunch break, she went to see her supervisor, Healer Jason Marx.

She knocked on his door, hoping he had time to see her.

"Come in," he called out. Hermione entered, and he looked up from his desk. "Ah, Hermione. What can I do for you today?" he asked, setting aside whatever he had been working on.

Jason was an older man in his mid-fifties who treated Hermione like any other employee even though she had helped save the Wizarding World. Well, he had until she proved herself as an invaluable Healer who not only was kind and compassionate but also smart and dedicated. After realizing this, he took her under his wing and began to treat her more like he would a daughter instead of an employee. They even went to lunch a couple times a month.

"Hey, Jason. I actually came to file a leave of absence for two weeks," she informed him, taking the seat across from him.

He looked at her surprised. "Is everything all right? You're not sick, are you?"

"No, everything's fine. I just need some time to myself to think over some personal issues. Is this going to be a problem?"

Jason shook his head, pulling out the correct paper work. "You've never missed a day of work except for holidays since you started working here two years ago. It's about time you used up some of you're vacation time. When did you want off?" he wanted to know, handing her the papers to fill out.

"Umm, Friday if that's ok."

Again, he was surprised. "So soon? Hermione, are you sure you're ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I just have pressing things on my mind. I'll be ok."

"I understand. Just get me the paperwork by the end of the day, and you're good to go," he told her. "I hope you figure out whatever it is that's bugging you."

"Thanks, Jason. Me too."

After work Hermione went home, hoping Ginny wasn't there. Once there she turned on her favorite Wizarding radio station and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat down on the couch and began to write a letter to Viktor Krum. The two had dated during her first year of Healer training but had quickly realized they were better off as friends. They remained close, and Hermione considered him one of her closest guy friends besides Harry and Ron.

Dear Viktor,

Sorry, it's been so long since I last wrote. So much has been happened. I really need to talk to you. I was hoping you might want to play hooky with me for a couple weeks starting on Friday. We could go to your beach house in Nice. I really need to just relax. If you can't come, would you mind lending it to me for two weeks? I really hope you can come, though. I need to tell you everything that's happened. Please owl me back ASAP! Love you!

Hermione

Hermione tied to the note to her owl, Hermia's foot and watched her fly away, hoping Viktor would quickly send back a reply.

Hermione must have fallen asleep while waiting for his reply because the next thing she knew Ginny was waking her up.

"Hey, sleepy head," Ginny said as she sat up. "Hermia's got a letter for you," she said, gesturing toward the black owl sitting on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Did you just get home from work?" I ask her groggily, checking my watch to find out it's almost eleven.

"No, I went out for drinks with a few of my friends from work first," she called from her bedroom.

"Ginny! You're pregnant! You can't drink!" Hermione shrieked.

"Relax, Hermione. I had club soda."

"Good."

"Who's the letter from?" Ginny asked reemerging from her room.

"Um, Viktor. I'd written him earlier."

"Oh. What's he got to say?"

"I don't let know. Let me read and find out." Hermione quickly unfolded the letter to see what his answer was.

Dear Hermione,

It's good to finally hear from you. I was getting worried. I'd love to play hooky with you! I've been working much to hard. I'm sorry you're having a hard time. I look forward to hearing all about it in Nice. I'll meet you at your flat on Friday at about ten? Let me know. I look forward to seeing you. Say hello to your friends for me.

Love, Viktor

"So what does he have to say?" Ginny asked again looking over her shoulder.

Hermione jumped at her nearness and moved the letter out of sight. "We're going to spend a couple weeks together in France for a little vacation. We've both been working too hard."

"Oh, that's nice. Any chance of the two of you getting back together on this romantic getaway?"

Hermione shook her head. "No way. We're just friends. Anyway, I'll be leaving on Friday so you'll have the flat to yourself for the two weeks after that."

"You're going so soon?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah, I told you, we've both been working too hard. Why?"

"Well, it's just I have to make a decision about my pregnancy in the next couple weeks, and I was hoping you'd be here to help me."

"Sorry, Ginny. This is one decision you're going to have to make on your own."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at work Draco cornered Hermione. "Where are you going?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"To lunch with Ron. Why?"

"I don't mean right this second. I mean where are you going you had to ask for two weeks off?" he clarified.

She gasped. "How do you know about that?"

"Jason talked to me. He needs me to pick up some extra shifts since you'll be gone, and you work so bloody many!" _Well, that makes sense_, Hermione thought to herself. "So let me ask again. Where are you going?"

Hermione noticed he seemed a little peeved. "I'm going out of the country for a couple weeks. I need some time for myself. I need to relax. That's all," she offered as explanation.

"With Krum?" he asked jealously.

"How do you know about that?" she asked in amazement.

"Ginny mentioned it this morning when we talked."

"Yes, I happen to be visiting him. He's my friend."

"He's your ex-boyfriend," Draco pointed out. "And Ginny mentioned you two might be getting back together on this visit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I explicitly told Ginny last night that that was never going to happen. What's it to you anyway?"  
His eyes narrowed. "You know exactly what it is to me," he growled.

"Draco, you and I are just friends!" she hissed back.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that."

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "See! This is why I have to get away! I need to get away from you and Ginny and everyone else. If you decide to end things with Ginny, fine. Do it. But don't let it be because of me. Do it because she's not the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"What are you saying, Hermione?"

"I'm saying you, I don't want you to break up with Ginny for me!" Her statement hung in the air. Hermione continued, "So, the best thing I can do for the both of us is for me to leave for a bit. I'll be back in two weeks and hopefully everything will be resolved by then."

As Hermione walked Draco grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I _am_ going to end things with Ginny."

"Then do it for the right reasons," is her response. Hermione jerked her arm away and left as fast as she could, not bothering to look back.

"So I hear you're going out of town," Ron said suddenly in the middle of lunch.

Hermione sighed. "Is there anyone Ginny didn't tell?"

"Oh, Ginny didn't tell me," he informer her matter-of-factly.

"Then who did?" she asked confused.

"Draco told me this morning when we were talking about you."

"Draco? Why would you two be talking about me?" Hermione demanded, heart thumping loudly.

Ron shrugged. "He was just worried about you I guess. You guys are friends, right? Can't friends be concerned about other friends?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Hermione blushed. "Of course."

"Hermione, what's going on between you and Draco?" he asked candidly.

She couldn't control her blushing. "What do you mean?" she managed to ask.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you too well. We've been best friends for almost 15 years. I saw the two of you at Brunch the other day. You wouldn't even look at him, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. And you both left at the same time. Very suspect."

"What are you getting at?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Are you and Draco having an affair?"

"Of course not!" she protested. "I would never do that to Ginny!"

"Ok, ok. I believe you. Personally, I don't think it would be the worst thing ever."

"What?" Hermione gaped at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I like Draco and everything. He's a really great friend, but I never thought he and Ginny would last. They want different things out of life. He wants to settle down and have a family while Ginny wants to party. I really think it has to do with the war. The fear of death loomed over all of our heads, so now Ginny feels the need to enjoy life while she can by partying. On the other hand, Draco wants what he lost, a family. I think that's the only reason he proposed. I don't think he actually loves her."

"What does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked after processing everything he'd just said.

"Well, I know for a fact that you want a family as well. Plus, I always thought all your fighting would eventually lead to a relationship. You can't have that much passion without it turning into something more," he pointed out.

"What about us? We always fought; we never fell in love."

Ron laughed. "We fought like brother and sister. You guys fought like a couple in love." Ron checked his watch and noted the time. "Hey, I have to get back to work. You're leaving Friday, right?" She nodded. "I probably won't see you again then. Have a great time. I hope you're able to relax."

He gave her hug before leaving her to think over everything he'd said.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, tell me what's been going on," Viktor said Friday night after dinner. He leaned back on the couch and took a sip of his wine.

Hermione took a big gulp of hers and began. "Well, I slept with Draco."

Viktor sat up a little straighter. "Draco as in Draco Malfoy, Ginny's fiancé? That Draco?"

Hermione nodded. "One in the same."

He gave a low whistle. "Now I see why you needed to get away."

"That's not the half of it," Hermione informed. "I was perfectly ready to label it a drunken mistake and promise to tell no one until he cornered me the next day and told me he wasn't drunk the night before! He then proceeded to tell me how he wanted to be with me. How he's always wanted to be with me." Hermione paused a minute, debating if she wanted to go on. "He said he loved me."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him to leave. He's with Ginny, and I don't want to be the reason they break up. I told him as much. Right before I left, I told him that he shouldn't break up with Ginny for me."

"Low blow, Hermione, to say to the guy who's in love with you," Viktor pointed out.

She groaned into her hands. "I know."

Viktor leaned toward her and took her wine glass away, setting both of theirs on the coffee table. He took both her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. "Hermione, do you love him?" Hermione blinked back tears as she slowly nodded her head. Before she even nodded, Viktor knew her answer, and it hurt him to see her like this. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Hermione, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with the guy you love and who loves you. Who cares what everyone else says! Sod them all!" Hermione giggled before turning serious again.

"There's more to the story."

"What else could there be?" Viktor questioned.

"Brace yourself," Hermione warned. "Ginny' pregnant."

"Why that little – … Hermione, you're better off without him," he began to say.

"It's not his," Hermione interrupted.

"What!"

Hermione nodded grimly. "Ginny's been cheating on Draco since they got engaged. With, get this, Harry!"

Viktor grinned. "Never knew he had it in him. Sleeping with another man's fiancée. Here I thought the Boy-Who-Lived had morals."

She laughed and slapped him on the arm. "Hey, he's still my friend."

He laughed with her before giving her a solemn look. "Listen, if Draco does break up with Ginny, don't be afraid to be with him. She was cheating on him for Merlin's sake! She obviously doesn't love him."

"She says she does. She's thinking about having an abortion and never telling Harry or Draco."

"No offense since she's your best friend and everything, but what a bitch! She's seriously going to get rid of her kid and pretend everything's ok?"

After that, the two of them were silent for a while, drinking their wine. Suddenly, Hermione just downed her glass and turned to Viktor.

"Viktor," she asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Would you do something for me?" she asked with an unusual glint in her eye.

"Sure, Hermione. Whatever you need. As long as it's not illegal," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione nodded before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her. It wasn't a soft kiss or even a passionate one; it was a determined one. When she pulled away, Viktor studied her, a surprised look on his face. "Make me forget him," she whispered, the glint in her eye gone replaced by a sorrow that broke his heart. He simply nodded and allowed her to lean in and kiss him again.

Within a few minutes, her shirt was open and Viktor's was on the floor. However, both failed to notice the glowing of the fireplace and the arrival of an uninvited guest.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice asked angrily.

Hermione quickly pulled away from Viktor to see Draco Malfoy stepping out of the fireplace. "Draco!" She scrambled off of Viktor's lap and began re-buttoning her shirt. "What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Well, as much as I love this story, all god things must come to an end. Only the epilogue left! Enjoy :)

"I came here to tell you I broke up with Ginny and that I want to be with you, but obviously you've already moved on!" Draco informed her, fuming.

"You, you broke up with her?" Hermione repeated shocked. As much as she had wished for this, she'd never expected for it to actually happen. He simply nodded, glaring at Krum as Krum put his shirt back on.

An awkward silence followed. "I'll just be leaving then," Draco finally said.

"NO!" Hermione gasped. "Please, stay!"

"Why? There's nothing for me here! You lied to me!"

Tears began to from in her eyes. Everything she'd ever wanted was within her grasp, but her stupid mistake was going to ruing everything. "No, I didn't lie! I didn't come here with the intention for this to happen. I just needed to forget you. I didn't think you'd end things with Ginny. Please. Don't go!" And like Viktor, Draco wasn't able to resist her begging eyes with tears running down her face. He nodded and pulled her into his arms as she cried. Neither noticed Viktor apparating away.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she sobbed into his chest.

Draco seemed to have calmed. "Shhh, it's not your fault," he admitted. "It's mine."

Hermione was surprised at this. "What?" she asked, pulling away so she could see his face.

"If I'd been brave enough to break up with Ginny years ago when I realized the depth of my feelings for you, we wouldn't be in this mess. I drove you to Krum."

"Don't blame yourself," Hermione told him. "We're both at fault. But we're together now. That's all that matters."

Draco agreed by lowering his face to hers and capturing her lips in a passion-filled kiss. "I love you," he murmured against her skin.

Hermione gasped. "I love you, too," she finally replied as happiness coursed through her body and warmed her core.

Draco steered her into the nearest bedroom and began stripping her of her clothes. Undressed, they fell into bed and between the sheets.

Hermione moaned as Draco caressed her breasts, gently nipping at her skin as he kissed her neck.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away. "What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. "I thought I heard someone Apparate in."

"It's probably just Krum getting his things," he guessed, continuing his trail of kisses down her body.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Hermione? Are you in there?" a voice asked.

"Shit!" Hermione hissed. "That's Ginny!"

"Calm down, Hermione. It'll be ok. I'll just Apparate away," Draco whispered, trying not to let his panic show.

"No! She'll hear. Just stay under the covers!" Hermione pulled the covers up just as Ginny opened the door.

"Oh! Sorry, Hermione. I didn't realize- "Ginny gasped when she saw the two bodies in the bed. She quickly looked away. "Hi, Viktor," she called out good-naturedly assuming the body was his. Draco grunted in response. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just needed to talk to my best friend. Normally, I'd say this could wait, but it can't." After a dramatic pause, she continued. "Draco broke up with me!"

"He did!" Hermione managed to say, hoping she sounded surprised.

"I know! I was just as surprised as you!" Ginny continued. "So now I need your help in deciding what to do about Harry. I mean he doesn't know about the break-up yet or the pregnancy. " Hermione felt Draco stiffen at the mention of Harry and the pregnancy. "So do you think –"

"Ginny, I don't mean to interrupt, but could you possible give me a minute to put some clothes on before we talk about this." All Hermione knew was that she needed to take this conversation somewhere far away from Draco.

"Oh, right. Of course. I'll just wait –"

"Sorry, you two. I forgot some of my stuff. I'll be out of your way in just a minute," Viktor called out, cutting Ginny off as he Apparated into the cottage.

"Viktor?" she asked confusedly, when she heard this. "But I thought…" She turned back to Hermione. "But you and Viktor…"

Viktor froze with the slow realization of just who was standing in the doorway to the room where Hermione was about to shag Draco. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Draco broke up with me so I needed to talk to my best friend. When I got here, I accidentally walked in on what I thought was you and her shagging! Apparently, that's not the case! So if you're here, who are you shagging, Hermione?" Ginny demanded to know.

"I honestly don't think that's any of your business!" Hermione declared indignantly.

"I'm your best friend! We tell each other everything! Wait a minute," Ginny said fully taking in the scene. "Isn't that Draco's shirt?" She bent down and picked up the silk green shirt lying on the floor.

"Of course not!" Hermione cried out as Draco silently cursed under the covers.

Ginny bent down and picked up the offending article and examined it carefully. "Yes, yes it is. I would know because I'm the one who bought it for him!" she shrieked. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy! Come out right now!" Draco reluctantly came out from under the covers. "We've been broken up for mere hours! Does that mean anything to you? Apparently not since you've obviously already moved on to my best friend! And Hermione, how could you? We were engaged for Merlin's sake! I hope you realize you're only the rebound girl!" Ginny informed her bitterly.

Draco sat up in bed exposing his sculptured chest. "Oh, you're one to talk. It doesn't look as if our relationship meant anything to you. Harry? And you're pregnant with his child?"

Ginny glared at Hermione. "So you told him."

"No, she didn't. You did. Just now when you came in. There is no double standard here, Ginny. Sure we both cheated. The only difference is I didn't have a relationship on the side and get another woman pregnant!"

"So you're telling me that we break up, and then you just happen to find yourself in bed with my ex-best friend?"

Draco shook his head. "That's not what I said. Hermione and I had a one-night stand while we were both drunk. I wanted a relationship, but she refused to pressure me into breaking up with you. I did that on my own. Hermione is not to blame."  
" She stole you from me!"

He shook his head again. "It's always been her, and it always will be."

Throughout the whole of Ginny and Draco's conversation, Hermione had remained silent, and Viktor had watched on not being able to look away or leave, but with this proclamation Hermione couldn't help but gasp, and Viktor couldn't help but smile for his friend.

Ginny didn't know what to say after that. Draco's words left everyone in the room speechless. Eventually, she just turned and Apparated away. Surprised by her sudden attitude of defeat, it took Viktor a moment to realize now was his time to leave as well. He quickly and quietly grabbed his things and left, shell-shocked from witnessing everything that had happened.

"So now what happens?" Hermione finally asked after about twenty minutes of just sitting in silence.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that I'm definitely not in the mood for this anymore," he said, gesturing to the two of them in bed.

Hermione laughed, but it sounded more like a breath of release. "Me neither."

"Ok then. How about some dinner then? It'll be our first date," he told her grinning.

When Hermione saw the child-like expression of pure delight on Draco's face, she couldn't help but match his. "Sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

The media was brutal. This was the biggest scandal since Voldemort's return in the minds of those at the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter, no longer bound by Hermione's long ago threat, ripped Hermione to pieces, calling her a home wrecker with Ginny playing the role of the innocent victim.

**Home Wrecker Hermione Strikes Again**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Ladies, guard your men. Home wrecker Hermione has struck again. Hermione Jean Granger, most remembered for the love triangle between herself, Harry Potter (a.k.a. the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One), and Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts, has stolen yet another man._

_The world was shocked three years ago when the youngest Wealsey and only girl, Ginevra, commonly known as Ginny, began to date the notorious bad boy, Draco Malfoy. Six months ago, the two became engaged. However, the engagement has been called off because Draco has left Ginny for Hermione!_

_This came as quite a shock to Ginny. Hermione was her best friend. They lived together. Hermione was supposed to be the maid of honor. But, that didn't stop her from stealing her best friend's man!_

_The two were seen together having a late dinner Friday night, mere hours after Draco and Ginny called off their engagement. Also, neither party seemed to show any signs of remorse. While no word yet how Ginny is fairing, I hope she knows that our sympathy lies with her._

Draco scoffed when he saw the article that appeared in the Daily Prophet two days later. "Well, seems everyone knows now," he announced, putting down the paper in favor of the breakfast Hermione was serving him.

"Let me see," she said, trying to grab the paper from him.

"Honestly, you don't want to see it. That Skeeter woman wrote it and got all the facts wrong, portrayed Ginny as the victim and you as a home wrecker."

Hermione sighed. "I expected as much. Rita Skeeter hates me."

"Why is that? I've always wondered that."

Hermione laughed. "During 4th year, I discovered her secret of being an unregistered Animagus. I know you knew. That's how she kept getting your interviews."

"Ok, so you knew but so did I. Hell, half of the Slytherins knew. What's the problem?"

"Well, none of the Slytherins blackmailed her, now did they?" she answered smirking.

Draco smiled. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"Only one?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Draco was about to respond when he heard a tapping on the window. He turned to see a dark gray owl with a letter attached to its leg. "Whose –?"

Hermione cut him off. "Oh, that's Mrs. Weasley's owl! I guess she's read the Daily Prophet."

Draco nodded and rose to let the owl in and take the letter from his offered leg. He handed the letter to a nervous Hermione. As soon as she had the letter in her hands, she ripped it open. Quickly, she skimmed the letter.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't hate me!" Hermione put the letter down beaming. "Ginny told her family the truth about Harry and the baby. They can't believe she would do that to you. She also reluctantly explained that I didn't really try to steal you." Hermione paused. "I'm so happy everything worked out in my favor."

Hermione's enthusiasm was infectious, and Draco couldn't help but grin as well. "Me, too, Hermione. Me, too."


End file.
